dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Characteristic
's characteristics and professions screen. Parenthetical values are bonuses.]] s, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what defines your character's potential. These are normally boosted by level, equipment or characteristic scrolls. Some characteristics can be altered via the change your constitution quest. = Basic Characteristics = The six basic characteristics are Vitality, Wisdom, Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility. These can be increased permanently by distributing the characteristic points you gain at each new level (see soft caps), by using characteristic scrolls, and by eating certain special food. They can also be increased (and decreased) temporarily with equipment and, during battle, buffs. Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility also have an elemental nature to them. For each point that these characteristics are increased, the character can do 1% more damage in the corresponding element. How to calculate basics characteristics of a mob Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility can easily be calculated by hitting an enemy protected by spell like truce or immunity : *intelligence = fire_reduction/3 - spell_reduction/3 *X = X_reduction - spell_reduction - 2 x intelligence 4 elemental damage weapons like Gobball Royal Sword would give all the information in one strike. Vitality (Vit) * Increases life by 1 (2 in the case of sacriers) per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with the class: Sacrier. :For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Vitality is mostly appreciated because of its use in making fights last longer. Equipment boosts in Vitality are different from boosts in Life. With Vitality, your maximum health will increase and remain at 100%. However, a boost in Life increases maximum health, but does not conserve the total amount. Wisdom (Wis) * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases Reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases your chance to steal AP and MP, compared to the opponent's Wisdom (see AP loss resistance/MP loss resistance). * This characteristic is associated with the class: Xelor, due to damage reflect, increased AP loss. How to calculate wisdom of a monster Spells which reflect damage are boosted by wisdom. You just have to cast them on a foe and hit them to have an estimation of their wisdom. The best spell to use is blinding protection, as the reflection isn't random. * min_wisdom = round_down (reflection_mesured /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 100 * max_wisdom = round_up ((reflection_mesured + 1) /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 101 It is possible to have a more precise result using the % AP and MP loss resistance but one have to remember many foes have % AP or MP loss resistance bonus. So these values can only be used if they give lower results than the max value. * max_wisdom <= min (% AP loss resistance x 4 ; % MP loss resistance x 4 ) For example Blinding protection level 5 (6 reflection) on a foe reflect 12 damages means wisdom is between 100 and 116. * min_wisdom = round_down (12 /6 x 100 )- 100 = 100. (99 wisdom means(100+99)/100 x 6 = 11,94 = 11 reflection ) * max_wisdom = round_up(13 /6 x 100 )- 101 = 116. (117 wisdom means (100+117)/100 x 6 = 13,02 = 13 reflection) If the monster has 55% AP loss resistance and 27% Mp loss resistance, then wisdom is lower or equal to min (55 x 4; 27 x 4) which mean lower or equal to 108. In conclusion, it has between 100 and 108 wisdom. Strength (Str) * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with the classes: Sadida, Sram, Ecaflip, Iop, and Cra Intelligence (Int) * Linked to fire element. * Increases shield (effect) by 0.5%(changed 1.27) per point. * Increases healing efficiency by 1% per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with the classes: Osamodas, Xelor, Eniripsa, Cra, and Feca. Chance (Cha) * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with the classes: Enutrof, Osamodas, Sadida Agility (Agi) * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects Critical hit. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with the classes: Sram, Cra = Other characteristics = The other characteristics are listed below. These are not considered basic only because the points that a player gains at each level cannot be used to increase these characteristics. Energy Energy can be thought of as your character's life force. You lose energy when you are defeated by a monster or by another player in a non-challenge fight. If your energy reaches zero, you become a ghost. The base value for everyone is 10,000. When defeated by a monster, you lose 10 energy per character level. When defeated by another player, you lose 10 energy per alignment level and 100 per alignment rank. (Neutral characters who are defeated by an aggressive player, will lose 100 energy.) When defeated in a fight against a Perceptor, you lose 3000 additional energy. The quickest way to restore energy is by eating certain food items. Another way is by either logging off or switching to merchant mode while your character is in a tavern/inn or in a house. Characters regain 1 energy point per minute of disconnection anywhere, and 2 energy points per minute if they disconnected in taverns, class temples, or houses. Your character will recover energy even if you log back in and play an alternate character. When you log back in as the resting character, a notice in the chat window will tell you how much energy was gained. Health points (HP/Life) Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, your character may die; see death for details. If not, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends (unless you received a level as a result of the battle). Each player character starts with 50 HP and gets 5 extra HP per level. HP is affected by Vitality. Life can be restored by using certain items, the Emote /sit, Emote /rest, and certain spells. Leveling up (either your character or profession) will restore your life to maximum. Note: Life earned from equipment will let you increase your overall HP but you have to remember to heal when you use +life equipment, as your beginning HP (before the equip) is of course lower than the post-equip total. Action points (AP) Action Points are used to perform actions during combat. Each spell or attack requires a certain number of AP to attempt. If you don't have the AP, you can't attempt the action. The base value for every class is 6 AP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to perform more actions during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then AP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 permanently increases the base value to 7. Movement points (MP) Movement Points are used to move your character during combat. Moving your character one space on the grid requires one MP. The base value for every class is 3 MP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then MP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 has no effect on the base value of MP. Initiative (Init) Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest initiative goes first, then the highest initiative on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is equal to your characteristic points in the elemental stats (Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Chance) and initiative/elemental stat bonuses from equipment. How to calculate initiative Initiative = (Strength + Intelligence + Agility + Chance + Initiative Bonus) * (HP remaining/Total HP) Prospecting (PP) Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 120 for followers of Enutrof, 100 for other classes. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 prospecting point. Prospecting equipment is another way to boost your PP. Pods (Carrying Capacity) Note : In French, "poids" means weight. This statistic determines the number of items you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level of the character gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength also affects carrying capacity, at the rate of 5 pods per strength point. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot move or perform normal actions. It is impossible to take items from a vault or chest that would make you overloaded. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering, resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, however you may give enough items in return so that you would not be overloaded. If you are overloaded already, the other player in the exchange cannot offer items in the exchange bar at all. When overloaded, f2p players cannot initiate an exchange, but p2p players can. All overloaded players can accept an exchange. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overloaded, such as defeating a monster or purchasing a subscription pet that includes resources (such as Croum). = Quasi-characteristics = These are attributes that could be considered characteristics, but are usually treated separately. * Character level and experience * Professions and profession levels * Alignment and alignment levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points de:Eigenschaften Category:Game information